The present invention relates to electrical connectors and is useful, in particular, for electrical plugs and adapters for connection to sockets, e.g. wall sockets.
In my previous Canadian Pat. No. 717,200, I have disclosed an electrical plug provided with an indicator lamp for indicating when electricity is available at an electrical outlet when the plug is inserted into the outlet.
One embodiment of the electrical plug shown in Canadian Pat. No. 717,200 has a neon indicating lamp embedded in a molded plug body. This embodiment, however, involves the problem that the lamp may be damaged by the heat and/or pressure of the material of the plug body as the plug body is molded around the lamp.
Another embodiment of the electrical plug shown in Canadian Pat. No. 717,200 has a lamp, a pair of electrical prongs and a body member, the lamp being fitted into a socket drilled in the body member and being connected to the prongs and the unit comprising the body member, the prongs and the lamp being inserted into a cover member provided with an opening through which the light of the lamp can be seen from the exterior.
In both embodiments of this prior plug, the indicator lamp and a resistor associated therewith are connected to the prongs of the plug by wires, which can somewhat easily become damaged. Also, the manufacturing process of this prior plug is slow and relatively expensive.